Tenabre Fox
These beasts are so cunning that their whereabouts have been unknown for centuries. Every now and again, a magi would spot one, but after pursuing it for a while, would lose track of the creature. The magi now know that this was because these foxes have the ability to slink away and simply dissolve into shadows. Though other creatures have been known to possess the same powers, tenabre foxes have used it to their full advantage, stealing chickens from villages and spying on humans. No one knew that it was tenabre foxes committing these acts – people assumed that these foxes lived far away. It was to everyone's surprise that tenabre foxes didn't live in some remote area, but lived right alongside humans, without the humans ever knowing. These smart creatures have been living alongside the humans for centuries, finding it easier and more amusing to take food than hunt for their own. Though they love to play tricks on other creatures as well, tenabre foxes find no prey as hilarious as humans. If a shoe or a sandwich is suddenly missing, and you can't seem to find it, it is usually a tenabre fox pulling one of its many pranks. Tenabre foxes find teasing humans to be the ultimate game. Naturally, people are trying to teach them to remain visible when at The Keep, but it has had little success. And one must never, never admonish one of these foxes, or it will just melt away into shadow and not reappear for a week or two, just to teach you a lesson. Only positive reinforcement works, so it is important to keep a treat or two on your person, and not to expect too much. Egg This dark egg has a rather strange little tail emerging from it. Hatchling It has become practice for most magi to put collars on their tenabre fox hatchlings, with bells attached. Although most argue against collars for intelligent creatures, it is necessary if one wants to find these young foxes. Most of the time they creep about silently, unseen to human eyes. It is only once in a while that these hatchlings forget that they are supposed to be in their shadow form. Then they flicker into sight, usually in the middle of a dining table, holding a stolen morsel of food in their mouth. Tenabre kits are some of the most unscrupulous and naughty of companions, and must be trained very well unless they run rampant. Adult Tenabre foxes become more and more adept at controlling their powers as they age. The only thing that saves The Keep from their constant capers is that they become less playful as they grow older. Instead of finding humor in tripping people up, fully grown foxes prefer to steal a meal and then go to sleep. Unlike other companions, tenabre foxes make no attempts at burrowing or creating homes. Instead, they go to sleep wherever they like, usually under their magi's bed or in a dark corner. Only when they are fast sleep does their magic slip away, leaving them visible. They really are quite beautiful creatures, with large ears and thick tails. Their faces, however, are considered quite eerie. Instead of flesh, their faces are bone. Despite this, tenabre foxes can hear and see as well as any other creature. They are as soft as silk, and in their own way, loyal to their human companions. Although tenabre foxes love to cause trouble, as soon as there is any real danger, the adults will come and offer their aid in whatever way they can. These foxes hate to fight, but are more than willing to trip up enemies and run away with their weapons. As they age, tenabre foxes become more interested in travel, and are often taken along on quests – whether their magi is aware of their prescience or not. Though these companions are certainly mischievous, many magi choose to take them as companions, despite their flaws. An older fox is usually more sedate, and too busy caring for its young to bother humans too much. Like most foxes, they create loving families, and one must not mind going to bed to find two, three, or more tenabre foxes already there, ready to snuggle down for the night. But most magi are already used to this bedtime routine. Breeding Additional Information * No. 347 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: October 31, 2012 * Artists: Xenomorph, Lazuli * Description: Damien * Events: They were one of three creatures released for the Halloween 2012, the others being Cestoda and Mohrior. * Items: Using a Dusky Potion on Tenabre Fox egg turns it into a Dusk Bunny egg. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Halloween Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Canines Category:Foxes